


A grey hair thing

by Gluck



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Falling In Love, Leo has a problem, Leo is the best, M/M, Takumi is not good at dealing with feelings, The problem is called Takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluck/pseuds/Gluck
Summary: Everyone would have agree to say that Leo was someone against the world's greatest mysteries could not resist. The young prince was a clever person, curious, and even though he would be confronted to a puzzle he could not resolve, his hard-working side and intelligence would definitely not fail.And, everyone was wrong.Or : Leo got grey hair from Takumi---Please, come and read ? hahasorry for the grammatical mistakes !





	A grey hair thing

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... At the beginning, it was just a stupid idea I had.
> 
> So I wrote a one-shot haha. Sorry for the mistakes ! Feel free to tell me if they burned your eyes or if it was complicated to read/understand because of them ! 
> 
> And I don't own the characters.

Everyone would have agree to say that Leo was someone against the world's greatest mysteries could not resist. The young prince was a clever person, curious, and even though he would be confronted to a puzzle he could not resolve, his hard-working side and intelligence would definitely not fail. 

And, everyone was wrong.

Leo was indeed admired by many people, and respected by all, but he did have a weakness. A question, swirling in his mind, which he was tormented by. He would never admit it though. 

Fortunately, nobody noticed. Nobody excepted Niles and Odin, but Leo knew he could trust them with his life ; and then his darkest secrets. 

He became aware of his problem after a too long strategic meeting. He left last with his brother and King Ryoma, and their retailers. He was walking toward the bath, followed by Niles and Odin who was talking about something he was definitely not listening to, when it happened. 

He rubbed his eyes, yawing, as foot steps and blur words meet his ear. He focused on the corridor in front on him, where two cloudy silhouettes, one brown-blurred, one softly gray were walking. He shuddered when he figured out. The brown silhouette, now totally cleared and visible, waved in their direction. Niles and Odin answered the same way when they met. However, the gray silhouette slightly looked up and passed them without a word. Leo waited a few seconds before turned over.

“That.... Were that...”  
“Prince Takumi and his retailer, Hinata” answered Niles, half-smiling.

It was since that day, Nohr youngest prince's life changed. A new mystery was offered to him, and who was he to reject it ? He made a promise with himself. He would discover the secret of the enigmatic, and equally fascinating hair of prince Takumi.

****

“You did see it, too. Right?”

Odin and Niles hesitantly glanced at each other. 

“What are you talking about, Milord?” Niles inquired.  
“The amazing mass around prince Takumi's head.”  
“Without getting into interpretations, I think I can say it was his hair.”

Leo shot back with a tired and blased look. 

“I know. But would you have believe it looked like... that?”  
“Like... what ?”  
“Like... T-that!” The blond answered, suddenly raising his arms and splashing Odin, sitting next to him.  
“I'm sorry, Milord, I'm not sure about...” Niles started, but Leo cut him in a gesture.

He'll figure out alone.

**

Leo dreamed about Takumi's loose hair. Thick and soft at the same time. Gray, but brighter than the sun. It was a weird dream, if he had to tell. He dreamed a lot about the first time he saw Takumi's hair like this, watching the scene over and over, slowing down, idling. 

He was not in a good mood when he woke up. 

Takumi was already in the mess, eating breakfast with Hinata and Oboro. Hinata was the only one who seemed really awake. Oboro has a terrible look on her face, but it was maybe because the room was full of Nohrians, and Takumi...

Leo sighed.

It was one of this day, you know ? They were in time of war, and they kind of knew each other for a long time now. So, sometimes, like today, they felt like they did not care about their look. Well, now that Leo thought about it, he never saw Ryoma or Xander in this situation. And Elise and Sakura were cute as always.... And Camilla and Hinoka...

Oh, well. He and Takumi felt like they did not care.

It was Takumi's turn, today. He was tired, obviously, but that was not the interesting part. His hair, on the other hand.... His hair was tied in a messy bun. Some curls of hair were running away, some strands of hair were flying around his sleepy head. Hair lock on the forehead, behind the ear and tickling his neck. 

Gosh, he wanted to be tickled by his hair. 

It was really weird. He started eating with little enthusiasm, still lost in his thoughts. The table suddenly trembled, and when his raised his gaze, he found an angry Takumi.

“wh-”  
“Okay, what do you want from me”  
“I beg your pardon ?”  
“What do you want ? S-stop looking at me, scum.”

Leo rolled his eyes. 

“I am not in the mood to argument. “  
“Yeah, me neither. So ? Why are you looking at me with these fish's eyes ?”

Fish what-

“I .. Can have I one of your hair strand ?”

Takumi froze, befuddled.

“Why ?”  
“I am... not sure yet.” 

This was stupid. Of course, Takumi was about to laugh at him, or worst.

Ignore him and walk away was the choice he made.

 

***

Takumi entered his tent at the end of the day. Leo abandoned his book to greet him, but the prince of Hoshido handed him something before he could. 

“Here, weirdo.”

Leo frowned, but stayed quiet and grabbed the thing from Takumi. 

Hair strands, tied with an elastic. He was obviously avoiding the gaze of the blond, and it was okay. 

“Why did you change your mind ?”  
“I-I never said no. Why do you need it anyway ?”  
“I'm just curious.”  
“About what ? Hoshidan hair ?”  
“Exactly.”

Takumi's mouth opened, and closed after two seconds. Then, he just shrugged and left the tent. Leo could hear some words like “I don't know why I listened to Hinata and his stupid ideas” “what the hell was that”. 

Leo smiled. 

***

“It's so soft. I mean. How can it be so soft?”

Odin raised an eyebrow, kind of worried for his prince's mental-health. 

“I... don't know. Shampoo, maybe ?”  
“There has to be something else.”

There is a beat a silence.

“.. I have a problem.”  
“Do you want me to get rid of it, milord?”  
“What ? No ! Niles, no!”

He sat on an uncomfortable chair, fingers playing with Takumi's hair strand. For an instant, Leo imagined playing with the hair he still had around his head. Takumi napping on his lap, Leo caressing his head and reading a book. Takumi's soft snoring would lull him after a long day. 

He swallowed.

“Oh fu- I think I'm in love with prince Takumi.”

Much to his surprise, Odin and Niles glanced at each other. 

“Well, that's.. better than being a hair fetishist.”  
“And also a psychopath.”  
They added more things, more stupid and frivolous comments, but Leo was already somewhere else. Lost in thoughts, in beautiful thoughts of Takumi.

**

He thought a lot. What could he do, now that he had the other prince's hair strand ? Takumi would ask him about his intentions, and he could not be able to answer properly. He could tell the truth ; but he was sure the other would not...like to hear it. He didn't had much choice ; he had to find something. 

While the situation was fundamentally different, it reminded him when he first met Odin and that he was making up some quests to be alone. That's what he had to do now, right ? Making up some stupid story involving a prince's hair strand. Easy. He decided to ask Odin if he didn't hear something like that, something he could use. 

Or maybe Takumi just didn't care ? And maybe that he wouldn't ask him anything ? That was...a terrible thought. After all, the Hoshidan prince did say he gave him his hair because Hinata suggested him to. 

He took a big breath. Come on, he was Leo after all. He was not a man who would step back in front of a challenge. No puzzle could resist him. 

He would win Takumi's heart.

Or make himself a fool trying to. 

****

When Leo arrived in the mess, Takumi was already there, hair put and tied in his iconic pony tail. He was speaking with Hinata, Sakura and Subaki with animation. Leo sat with Odin and Laslow, who were laughing together. His blond retailer spoke first.

“My prince, what is this awful look on your face?” he asked.  
“You know what is it.”  
“I sure do. It is the look Laslow wear everyday since I know him.”  
“He!” Shouted the mercenary.  
“And I know him since a loooooong ti- Ouch!!”

Laslow glared at this best friend one more second, before he turned back to speak to Leo.

“But, milord, it is true that I am well known for...”  
“Wooing every single lady you meet?” asked Odin before dodging another punch.  
“For my heart who just asks to be filled by someone.”

Odin raised one eyebrows, a smirk extended on his lips.

“My heart is fine. And my face too.” Leo said, eager to close this conversation. “However, I might need your help for something, Odin.  
“Please, tell me what are the things which weigh on your heart?”

Leo sighed.

“Did you ever heard about something involving a prince's hair strand?”  
“Besides you and Takumi's hair ?”  
“...yes.”  
“Would it help you if I did?”  
“It would, actually.”  
“Say no more!”

He suddenly stoop up, arm hiding his face. Leo could see a little smile on Laslow's lips, but he decided to not try to understand. No time for this. 

“I, Odin the Dark, accept this quest, milord!”  
“..Thanks.”

Leo smiled. Of course, he would. 

**

“What about something with a dragon?” Odin asked.  
“Why is always everything related to a dragon with you?” Niles said.  
“Probably because of a trauma, but that's not the point. A dragon that could only be defeated by a magical string ! But no spell could be strong enough to create it ! So, what could the noble heroes do??”

Leo and Niles glanced at each other, sending back to each other the heavy responsibility to answer. Fortunately for them, Odin didn't seem to notice, and kept speaking.

“YES ! A prince's hair strand!”

He stoop up in the middle of the sentence, and said his last words, arms raised to the sky, or at least the ceiling, and eyes closed. Niles chuckled, and Leo sighed.

“Odin, that's great. Really. But... A dragon is a little bit...”

He bit his bottom lip.

“Too much.”  
“Oh.”

Odin seated back. 

“What about a tiny one?”  
“And what if prince Takumi doesn't ask anything? Maybe he just doesn't care.” Niles said, repressing a yawn. 

Leo nodded, slowly, quietly. Was that supposed to be a good thing? He wanted to avoid problems, obviously, but he also wanted Takumi to be involved and concerned. He sighed again, gently caressing the gray hair he was always carrying. 

“Why are Hoshidan princes' hair so long, anyway?” Odin asked, head tilting.  
“I think it's a sign of ...bravery ? The more you get good results as a soldier, the more you can...have long hair ?” 

Niles smiled.

“Well, maybe that's something you could ask prince Takumi.”  
“Hmm.”

That was, indeed, something he could do. 

**

“What is your problem with my hair?”

Leo pursed his lips. Of course. Of course Takumi would think he's a psycho. The blond could see all the disbelief in the eyes of the other prince. His marvelous amber eyes. Beautiful and-

“Prince Leo!”

Leo shook his head, surprised.

“Sorry. I space out.”  
“So?”  
“I just... I'm curious. And, I really hope that our kingdoms will get along. After the war. “

Takumi nodded. 

“And I think I need to know your habits and customs.”  
“Well... It would be good.”  
“Right?”

He smiled as Takumi seemed to argue with himself.

“Ok.” He finally said.  
“Ok??”  
“Yes... I mean- You're right. We're involved in this war. We're fighting something so much bigger than us and-”

Leo stayed quiet, quite bewildered. Takumi sighed. 

“And... As much as we have to stay focus, it can't hurt to think about the future. It's just....giving hope to everyone.”

The amber eyes went back to Leo's.

“What did you want to know, again ? Why Ryoma and I have long hair?”

Oh. Yes, right. Ryoma did have long hair, too. He nodded.

“Hm... Well...To put it simply, it has been a sign of aristocracy for a long time. And responsibility.” 

He stopped when he noticed Leo had a question.

“...yes?”  
“Doesn't your retainer, Hinata, have long hair too?”

Takumi opened the mouth. And closed it after one second. 

“Well, why do you have short hair?”  
“It's convenient ?”  
“We let our hair grow when we accomplish things. Hinata is my retainer, it's a huge responsibility.”

Leo could swear he heard a “I guess”, softly whispered. He smiled. He was adorable. 

“Are you spacing out again ?”

The blond prince blinked.

“No?”  
“Why are you so interested by my hair, lately?”

Leo took a big breath, as discreetly as possible.

“Would you believe something about a dragon?”  
“A-what ?!”  
“A tiny one!”

Takumi's eyes went wide. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Uggh I ….”

He looked around them. They were alone in Takumi's tent. Nobody could judge him, right ?

“I... It's just so amazing?”

Takumi winced, this time totally lost. He stepped back, unconsciously. Or that's what Leo wanted to think.

“I don't know, okay ?? I noticed it the last time we met around the baths. Your hair was down, and I just. It look so thick ? But so soft ? And how can it be so ..nice ? We're in war !” He raised a hand before the other prince could speak. “This is not a reproach. At all. And the colour ?? You have silver hair ? Who has silver hair ?? I'm- I'm just ...amazed.”

Takumi's expression became a little bit softer, it was almost imperceptible, but Leo could see it. He nodded slowly, one of his eyebrow raised. 

“Soooo... No dragon?”

Leo chuckled.

“No dragon.”  
“Good. Because a dragon would be the last thing we need.”

He took one of his own hair strand between his fingers.

“I... Nobody never spoke about my hair like that...”

Really ? Was everybody blind in Hoshido ? Were the words Leo was dying to say. But he opted for the self-censorship, and stayed quiet.

“And my hair colour is normal ? I mean, have you look at your sister ? And mine ?”

He was smiling. It was a soft, pure smile. Not a smirk. Not a mocking grin. A rare smile. Leo felt like he was drowning. Or was he falling ? Falling, deep down into the water. And he was totally okay with that.

“I can't help it. I'm fascinating by your hair.”

Takumi's cheek began to colour. A pale red blossomed on his face.

“Well” The Hoshidan started talking, almost shy. “I can let you use my shampoo, if you want?”

Leo blinked. Twice, just to be sure. 

“I- Yes ? Uh, it...would be nice of you.”  
“Hm.”

Takumi pouted and finally crossed his arms, his face becoming redder.

“And is my hair the only thing you... could like about me?”

Leo's heart skipped a heartbeat, an important one.

What ?

He meant- W h a t ??

“I'm sorry, what?”  
“Nevermind. I'm just stupid.”

He started walking away his own tent, but Leo gathered his thoughts quick enough to grab his wrist.

“I've been in your tent for the past ten minutes talking about your hair, you're obviously not the stupid one, here.”

Takumi raised an eyebrow. 

“Because liking my hair is stupid, now ?”  
“Wh- No! Ughhh”

He frowned, feeling his last working nerves flying.

“What are you like that?” Leo finally said.  
“Because I like you??” Takumi shot back.

Takumi managed to free himself from Leo's grip. He didn't leave the tent, however, and just stood in front of the Nohrian prince. Who was clearly not realizing what was happening here.

“You like me?” He finally said.

Takumi shrugged. 

“You like me ? But you've been acting like the worst- You were so.. Horrid! ”  
“Obviously because you would notice something if I have changed my way to act ! Tsk, I thought you were a genius?”  
“Oh my-”

He shook his head.

“Oh my G- I can't believe it.”  
“I offered you a strand of my hair ?”  
“Yes, because Hinata told you so!”  
“I would have done it anyway!”

He sighed, still angry.

“I don't know. I just thought you would notice.”  
“You called me. A. Weirdo.”  
“And still, I like you.” 

Leo was lost. Lost, deep down in an ocean of conflicted feelings. 

“Well. At least, it's settled.”  
“What ? The fact you're weird ? Great.”  
“Takumi.”

The silver haired prince froze. Leo inhaled, put his hands on Takumi's shoulders. 

“There is plenty of things I could like about your, besides your hair.”

And here the blush again. Leo felt hot. Was it on his cheeks, this time ? Takumi's expression softened. 

“I like your eyes ? And the way you fight for what you believe in, even if you can be too stubborn. And I like the colour of your face, right now.”  
“You didn't see yours.”

Leo chose to ignore that. It was for the best. 

“And I really want to discover more things about you...”

He was finally doing it. Letting his hand swim in Takumi's cascade hair. A silver waterfall in a ponytail. And he wasn't even realizing it.

“Because I like you.”

Takumi nodded slowly. 

“Well, it was either that or being a psychopath, so I'll take it.”  
“Taku-”

His mind went black, or white ?, when two pieces of pulp met his lips. He felt Takumi's hand in his back, and he couldn't move because Takumi was kissing him. He couldn't think right, he never could with Takumi anyway, he was like a virus destroying his brain. A very really cute virus.

He opened his mouth, just to taste Takumi more, because he was craving for more, and he felt like it was the same for the Hoshidan prince. 

And it felt sooo good.

And ..

It smelled so good, too ?

He moaned into the kiss, and felt Takumi's lips curved into a smile.

It smelled something fruity. Takumi's fruity hair would definitely be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
